Notre courte éternité
by Shaylla's
Summary: Nami est une sirène, Luffy un elfe, leurs espèces sont de nature ennemis, pourtant ils s'aiment, et ce malgré la guerre qui couve... OS pour Eltayass D Nakami.


**Enfin! j'ai réussi à finir ton OS Eltayass D Nakami! Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire donc je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla inutile.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de One piece sont à Oda-sensei mais l'univers et l'histoire sont la propriété de mon esprit dérangé. **

* * *

**Notre courte éternité**

La Séparation, elle avait eu lieu il y a des décennies, séparant les créatures magiques. Personne ne se souvenait encore de ce qui l'avait provoquée, de qui avait jeté la première pierre, à part peut être les immortels dragons. Mais personne n'avait l'audace et l'indécence de se déplacer pour aller leur demander. Et si quelques hasardeux aventuriers complètement allumés enfreignaient la loi pour franchir la frontière, ils finissaient dans les estomacs rougeoyant de flammes de ces monstres écailleux. La Grande Guerre des Territoires avait établi des zones de résidence strictes pour chaque espèce, chacun prenant soin de ne pas dépasser les limitations naturelles de son royaume:

Les montagnes de Karokgni regroupaient la plupart des créatures les plus sauvages, loups-garous, constamment en guerre contre les vampires. Ces deux peuples se disputaient le titre de maitre de la nuit et les zones les plus fournis en gibier à dévorer. On y avait aussi croisé nombre de wendigo dans les zones en haute altitude, les terribles créatures déambulant sans but. Les yétis, leurs ennemis de toujours disparus, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.

À l'extrême Ouest, les grottes creusées dans les flans des monts Sparobole étaient quand à elles, les maisons rêvées des trolls et autres ogres voraces.

Les hauts plateaus de l'Est étaient quand à eux depuis la nuit des temps le terrain de jeu préféré des jeunes griffons, qui après des millénaires étaient parvenus à partager le ciel et le Promontoire de l'Envol avec les hypogriffes.

Plus au Sud, la Forêt de Virolutane abritait les êtres plus délicats comme les fées, grandes amies des elfes qui virevoltaient entre les arbres millénaires qu'ils avaient eux même plantés. Aidés par les belles dryades qui chantaient pour la floraison et qui disparaissaient dès qu'on avait l'outrecuidance de les approcher de trop près. Un elfe avait même juré avoir caressé une véritable licorne, mais ça, personne n'y croyait. Une licorne? Et pourquoi pas un ange tant qu'on y était?

Des troupeaux de centaures caracolaient dans les Plaines Pixyfiline, où ils guidaient volontiers à l'abris les rares sorciers qui avaient eu l'audace de s'enfoncer aussi profondément dans ces terres sauvages et qui finissaient invariablement par se perdre.

Et pour finir, la zone redoutée de tous; les Terres Brulées. Terres de désolation depuis l'affrontement qui avait opposé les dragons et les hydres. Les monstres écailleux avaient vomi des torrents de flammes et de poison sur les terres verdoyantes du sud. Qui désormais n'étaient plus qu'une lande craquelée, un monde où coulaient des fleuves de lave et où le soleil était depuis longtemps éclipsé par des vapeurs de souffre. Seul quelques harpies isolées, et d'affreux cerbères, étaient capables de survivre sur ces plaines rougeoyantes, domaine des dragons.

Enfin, la Baie des Perles. Unique refuge des sirènes contre les léviathans qui parvenaient à franchir la Grand Line, un courant puissant qui entourait l'île d'une ceinture houleuse impossible à traverser. Isolant leur île du reste du monde.

Nami abitait cette baie, elle était née sirène, une jolie sirène rousse aux yeux noisettes qui repéraient la moindre pièce dans les fonds marins.

Nami aimait explorer. Découvrir des nouveaux lagons, sillonner les labyrinthe rocheux, et le dédale sous-marin où les grottes abritaient des trésors enfouis par les âges. Malheureusement, avec la Grand Line barrant sa route, elle restait sur sa faim, elle avait déjà visité chaque centimètre des abysses entourant l'île, seule les terres n'étaient pas représentées sur les cartes qu'elle avait dessinées au fil du temps. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la fin du cycle lunaire, elle avait rendez-vous avec _lui_. Elle l'avait rencontré au cours de ses vagabondages, ou plutôt sauvé, les elfes n'étaient pas de bon nageurs, eux leur truc c'était l'escalade. Et lorsqu'il était tombé à l'eau, elle l'avait gracieusement ramenée sur terre, littéralement...

~•~•~•~

Assise sur leur rocher, elle l'attendait, il n'était jamais en retard. Il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Luffy avait des défauts, mais il tenait toujours ses promesses, dont celle de la retrouver tous les soirs du dernier jour du cycle lunaire sur le rocher où il s'étaient rencontrés. Soudain, les branches feuillus d'un jeune hêtre s'agitèrent, et Luffy apparut, dégringolant avec agilité le tronc de l'arbre, son sourire plaqué sur ses joues, les elfes vivaient dans la forêt et apprenaient à bondir entre les arbres avant même de marcher. Ce mode de vie leur avait fourni des membres longs et musclés, des yeux perçants à même de voir sous la noirceur des frondaisons, des oreilles pointus capables d'entendre battre le coeur d'une fourmis et une peau pâle, due au manque de lumière sous la canopé. Nami fronça les sourcils, depuis quand avait il une cicatrice sous l'oeil? Ignorant son trouble, l'elfe s'empressa de dévaler la falaise pour venir prendre la rousse dans ses bras:

-Salut Nami!

-Bonsoir Luffy, sourit la sirène, incapable de résister au charme du brun, comment être anxieuse à côté de l'insouciance personnifiée? Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander fermement:

-Luffy, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu avec ça sous l'oeil, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la marque fautive sur la pommette du brun.

Le jeune homme abandonna tout faux semblant et son visage se fit grave. Nami n'eu soudainement plus du tout envie de savoir, elle aurait voulu qu'il se taise, ne lui dise pas pourquoi son éternelle bonne humeur s'était envolée. Elle avait peur, peur de ses mots et de ce qu'ils représentaient. Pourtant, Luffy parla:

-Nous sommes en guerre Nami, les Garous ont été vaincu, et tout le monde sait les accords que nous avions avec eux. Les vampires veulent prendre le contrôle de tout le territoire, ils se sont alliés aux trolls, aux ogres et certains disent même que des Wendigoo se sont joints à eux. On ignore encore le parti que vont prendre les griffons mais les hippogriffes sont passés à l'ennemi et il y a tout à parier que les êtres du ciel voudront combattre côte à côte à l'heure où ils ont quasiment tout perdus et qu'ils essaient de se reconstruire… Les créatures de la forêt seront de notre coté bien sur, mais… Est ce que ce sera suffisant? Les dryades et les fées sont des êtres pacifique, et si les centaures manient bien le cimeterre et la faux, ils ne sont pas de taille face aux masses d'arme des ogres…

-Oh Luffy… Nami ne pouvait qu'être désolée pour son ami, les guerres terrestres ne concernaient pas les êtres marins, les sirènes avaient déjà bien assez à faire avec les léviathans et les requins pour s'occuper de leurs ennemis de toujours: les elfes. Le brun anéantit pourtant ces certitudes:

-Ce-ce n'est pas le pire Nami…. Ils-ils veulent des armures plus solides et… tu sais bien que…..

Nami se figea, oui elle savait, il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Les écailles de sirènes, broyées et fondues dans un alliage de métal, fournissaient les armures les plus robustes du monde, qu'aucune arme ne pouvait briser. Elle le savait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de protester, pour elle, pour ses soeurs:

-Mais! Les écailles de dragons vous donneraient le même résultat!

Luffy soupira, si nous voulions être anéantis, nous irions au combat nu Nami, il y a trop peu d'elfes pour les gaspiller en campagne inutile, les dragons ne s'allieront jamais aux êtres champêtres, ils sont de nature nos ennemis…

N'y tenant plus, la rousse fondit en larme, pourquoi fallait il que cela arrive alors qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour? Désormais l'homme de sa vie devrait la tuer, lui arracher les écailles pour lui même survivre, que préférait elle? Mourir et savoir qu'elle le protégerait? Ou vivre? S'enfuir avec les autres sirènes, toutes les sauvés mais le condamner lui et son peuple ? C'était trop cruel! Nami gémit dans les bras de son elfe, qui la serrait contre lui, trop abattu pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Soudain il se releva, bousculant la rousse au passage, il scruta les frondaisons, les yeux plissés, elle vit ses oreilles s'agiter dans tous les sens pour capter un son dont elle ignorait la nature, Luffy écarquilla les yeux et se retourna, complètement paniqué il siffla:

-Va-t en! Une elfe arrive!

Horrifié, la sirène s'exécuta sans réfléchir. elle plongea et vint se cacher sous un renflement de la paroi du rocher, ainsi elle pouvait voir et entendre sans être vu.

Elle entendit les pas légers caractéristiques de la démarche d'un elfe, et une plantureuse brune entra dans son champ de vision, grande, même pour des critères elfiques, elle avait les plus belles formes que Nami ait jamais vu, et un ruban de cheveux corbeaux qui lui tombait dans le creux des reins, ses yeux bleus glacial s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elle vit Luffy:

-Ooooh Luffy ! Père te cherche, il veut que l'on règle les derniers détails de notre mariage! Brailla la brune avec un air d'extase pure.

Mariage. Nami entendit ce mot, et ce fût comme si l'on avait lacérer son coeur à vif avant de le bruler. Elle avait chaud, sa tête lui tournait et chacune des particules de son corps luttaient pour s'émanciper des autres, tout son être se désagrégeait lentement, histoire qu'elle puisse éprouver chaque seconde de sa douloureuse agonie et prendre pleinement conscience que sa vie entière partait en fumée en même temps qu'elle. Luffy allait se marier. Elle préférerait presque qu'il meure. Presque.

-Au fait qu'est ce que tu fais aussi près de la baie des sirènes?

-Je regardais la mer…

La brune se fendit d'un sourire morbide

-T'inquiètes pas on les aura ces salopes écaillées!

-Humm.

Le coeur de Nami finissait de sombrer dans l'océan alors qu'elle entendait les paroles des elfes, ils n'étaient plus amis, ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre, mis à part des ennemis. Des étrangers...

Guerre et déception,

Mariage et alliances,

Amour brisé et ennemis retrouvés,

Étrangers...

~•~•~•~

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une poignée d'étoiles sur le plafond céleste, c'était la guerre. Les sirènes avaient migré vers le sud. Dépassant bon gré mal gré la Grand line, s'écartant des dangers terrestres pour venir s'abimer sur les récifs que formaient les dents de léviathan. Nami ne vivaient plus. La situation était intenable, elle s'était émancipée de ses soeurs, de ses amies, de sa famille, pourquoi rester avec elles? Elles finiraient toutes dévorées par les monstres marins, ou en armure, alors elle était partit, avec ses précieuses cartes, chaque battement de sa nageoire caudale l'amenant un peu plus vers l'échéance de sa raison, la déchéance de ses sentiments, et désormais assise sur leur rocher elle pleurait. Chaque battement de coeur diffusait dans son corps des éclairs de souffrance pure.

C'est beau n'est ce pas? La contradiction de ce monde qui ne sait plus où il va, nous cherchons toujours ce qui nous détruit le plus, l'amour, et le pire c'est qu'on aime ça. Elle, elle l'a trouvé, l'amour, et maintenant elle meurt, elle meurt d'amour, quelle ironie...

Des cris retentissent, ils l'ont repérée, ils dévalent la falaise lui lancent un filet, elle ne réagit pas, pourquoi faire? Il est parmi eux, à son bras, la manchette d'argent gravée manifeste de son rang, il s'est marié. Elle meurt. Il s'approche, on lui laisse le privilège de l'achever. Du fond de son filet elle l'adore des yeux. Il ne la regarde pas, s'agenouille, sort sa dague elfique, porteuse de tant d'âmes mortes et pendant une seconde leurs regards se croisent, enfin. Le temps s'étire en une infinité de possibles avenirs entrevus, un petit infini s'écoule avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un murmure: « je t'aime ».

Le coeur de Nami se remet à battre à toute allure le temps d'une courte éternité, comme s'il voulait palier le temps qu'il va perdre, comme s'il voulait battre le plus de fois possible avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

Et elle murmure: « moi aussi ».

Il lui enfonce sa dague dans le coeur, comme au premier jour, où la flèche de Cupidon a transpercer le leur.

~•~•~•~

La bataille allait s'achever, les elfes gagnaient. Leur rapidité et leur aptitude à tirer des flèches mortelles leurs avaient assurées une victoire, qui à défaut d'être écrasante, leur permettrait de vivre paisiblement, au fin fond de leur précieuse forêt, sans plus craindre les vampires.

Cependant Luffy était déjà mort, il avait tué la femme de sa vie, en avait épousé une autre, son être s'était racorni, son coeur aussi, si tant est qu'il lui en reste un, froid, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide où résonnait le fantôme de leur dernière discussion, aussi brève que bouleversante, elle avait balayé ses doutes et sa vie plus sûrement qu'un raz-de-marée.

Et il se retrouvait là, à tuer des inconnus. La dague elfique qui l'avait tuée dans sa main. Il répugnait à l'utiliser et à l'appeler « sa dague », cette arme l'avait tuée. Quelques jours auparavant il y tenait plus que tout au monde excepté la sirène, il connaissait chacune des aspérités de son manche, chacune des éraflures sur la lame millénaire au reflet bleutés, et passait des heures à polir le rubis enchâssé dans le pommeau. Désormais elle lui était étrangère, il rebutait à la serrer dans sa main, comme il l'avait serrée dans ses bras à sa mort, comme il lui avait serrée la main si souvent. Cette lame était dissemblable de ses mouvements et de sa vie, elle avait fait coulé le sang et la pureté de sa femme de coeur. Il n'en voulait plus, ne supportait plus de vivre. Chacune de ses respirations lui râpaient la gorge comme du verre pilé, l'air avait un goût de cendre, et le monde avait perdu toute couleur, le laissant pantelant, détruit et gris comme la neige sale sous les pieds des ogres pendant l'hiver.

Il abbattît l'arme sur la carotide d'un vampire qui passait à sa portée, et s'arrêta soudain, en plein champ de bataille, au loin un Wendigo poussa un cri d'agoni farouche, à terre, le monstre se battait toutes griffes dehors pour tenir une meute de loups-garous à distance.

Luffy desserra la main, laissant son ancienne arme glisser et s'échapper entre ses doigts, comme la vie de la rousse. Il s'avança, dans la bataille personne ne saurait, qu'il avait été faible et s'était laissé mourir, quelle importance de toute façon? Un troll l'avait repéré, il courait entre les combattants de son pas vibrant, ses jambes courtaudes le portant à une vitesse étonnante à la rencontre de l'elfe, celui ci le regarda venir, abruti par la douleur, enfin, il allait la rejoindre, pour l'éternité,

Enfin…

~•~FIN~•~

* * *

**Et voilà pour toi petite Nakami! J'éspère qu'il te plaît et qu'il n'est pas trop dramatique! Ou trop court.**

**À bientôt pour la suite de Jeux de Maux.**

**ta dévouée**

**Shaylla qui est vachement heureuse d'avoir fini cet OS!**


End file.
